


twit fic 23

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Probably PTSD, bit of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Kudos: 11





	twit fic 23

duncan and will both have nightmares. they’re honest with each other about them. will wakes up either sweating or sobbing, but duncan wakes up swinging. mercifully, he had never hurt will. yet.   
will woke up suddenly, and it took him a split second to figure out what was going on. duncan’s hands were wrapped around his throat, choking the life from him. he flailed uselessly, knowing he couldn’t physically overpower the man above him.   
will could tell duncan wasn’t awake, not really. his eye was open, but he wasn’t seeing what was in front of him. for a few seconds, as will kicked and tried to shove him off, he genuinely wondered if this was how he would finally die. killed by a lover, but not the one he had   
expected. when his vision started to tunnel, will stopped fighting. he gave up. death had come for him a dozen times, and it was finally going to collect.  
what he hadn’t expected was to be released.  
gasping, will coughed violently a few times when duncan leapt away from him.   
“i’m sorry, i didn’t- will, i’m sorry, i couldn’t killed-“ duncan cut himself off, and will didn’t have the breath yet to tell him it was okay. before will could stop him, duncan was off the bed and out of their shared bedroom.   
will took a few long moments to compose himself. when he felt confident he was breathing normally, he gathered the heavy comforter around his shoulders and wandered out to the living room. duncan had started a fire and was standing in front of the fireplace, but will knew his   
shivers weren’t from the cold.  
“can i touch you?” will asked softly, voice hoarse.  
“can’t imagine you’d want to.” was duncan’s reply. he wouldn’t look at will.  
“that’s not what i asked.”  
duncan was silent, and will was about to speak again when he nodded.   
“c’mere,” will wrapped his arms around duncan’s waist, hooking his chin on his shoulder and cocooning him in the heavy blanket with him. duncan stood stiffly for a few moments, long enough for will to fear he’d never relax, before leaning gently back into will’s embrace.   
“wanna talk about it?” will asked softly. “can tell you s’okay. not the worst thing someone’s done to me. that i know you can’t control it. but i know that doesn’t help.”  
duncan shook his head, resting his hands on will’s arms.  
“c’mon. lay on the couch with me.”   
duncan obeyed silently. he let will guide him onto his back on the couch, followed by will and the blanket both draping over him. he heaved a sigh before wrapping both arms around will’s waist, holding him as the younger man nuzzled his chest hair.  
“love you.”   
duncan’s breath hitched. he kissed the top of will’s head.  
“know you love me, too.”  
duncan nodded.  
“s’okay. i’m not going anywhere. can’t scare me off. you know too much,” will looked up at duncan, a teasing smile on his lips.  
“wouldn’t have it any other way,” duncan murmured.   
kissing will’s forehead, duncan settled in for a sleepless rest of his night. will dozed back off, and the trust in the gesture wasn’t lost on duncan. for all the blood and death they had both seen, and still did, they had each other. and maybe that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.


End file.
